Your glory, my love
by Eduardo Spell Spider
Summary: Podia amar Gellert, mas ele nunca veria em mim alguém a quem chamasse ‘amor’… se visse, seria a partir dos seus olhos cruéis e astutos, no seu jogo onde poder e glória são inimigos do amor e apenas se cruzam no mesmo tabuleiro para conquistar a vitória.'


_**Fic escrita para o Chall III do Hogwarts Online, sobre Relacionamentos.**_

_**Shipper:** Gellert Grindewald/Albus Dumbledore_

_**Item**: Espelho Partido_

* * *

**_~ Your glory, my love_ ~**

O interesse que nutríamos um pelo outro era vinculado por um laço inabalável que nos iludia em enganos vitoriosos baseados na ambição. Éramos aliados, ligados na sabedoria e no manejo brilhante da varinha; movidos pelo sonho da conquista dos fracos pela mão dos fortes. Ele era um feiticeiro exímio, talvez meu amigo, embora me custasse a crer que alguém da sua têmpera possuísse, por entre o seu dicionário de valores, a palavra _'amizade'_.

Cabelos belos, cor de areia, caíam-lhe numa cascata dourada e espiralada em redor da cabeça, tapando-lhe um olho amendoado e o nariz longo e bicudo, tão arrebitado e dono de si mesmo. Chamar-lhe '_belo_' seria pouco para os padrões da sua perfeição.

Uma questão massacrava-me a mente: Será que o amava?

Sim, absolutamente. Não me queria a enganar a mim mesmo, alegando que me eram indiferentes os arrepios que perpassavam agradavelmente o meu corpo, sempre que ele se aproximava.

Tínhamos erguido uma relação, rapidamente. De um momento para o outro era usual que ele invadisse a minha casa para me trazer notícias sobre as nossas pesquisas. Acomodava-se com toda a dignidade, ocupando a melhor poltrona, retirando as luvas de camurça para as deixar caídas no chão, arranjando um cálice com uma bebida do seu agrado… desprezando-me, para que sentisse o seu domínio no meu próprio domínio.

Experimentava potencializar aqueles diminutos momentos, agarrando-lhe o copo vazio, um pretexto subtil para lhe acariciar a mão; Voltava, imediatamente, trazendo o cálice de vinho e um sorriso cúmplice; Aproximava-me mais, para que o meu braço tocasse no dele, enquanto me inclinava, discretamente, apontando para uma gravura num livro que me mostrava.

- Estás a ouvir-me, Albus? - E o meu devaneio era rasgado, os meus olhos clareavam-se e eu sentia-me pateta e imbecil, anuindo rapidamente, sem saber o que responder. E voltava a ouvir o que ele me explicava, pacientemente, apontando os dedos longos para um determinado excerto no livro. Eu via, pelo canto do olho, que os seus lábios finos se comprimiam num sorriso incompreensivelmente divertido.

E adorava rir-se daquela maneira. Adorava que eu fosse inexperiente no que tocava a relações e paixonetas. Eu temia aproximar-me de alguém, porque sabia que existiam prioridades que não podiam esperar: vencer a vida estudando e alcançando o poder, em vez de a perder com beijos desnecessários e filhos gerados imprevisivelmente. Sim, mas lá estava eu, o feiticeiro brilhante, agindo como um tonto perante ele.

Confesso que era uma máscara perfeita, servindo para ocultar o que realmente despertava em mim quando via um homem galante a aproximar-se, despertando-me o desejo que as mulheres não conseguiam fazer nascer no meu peito.

Eu só queria amar, beijar, tocar como tantos outros o faziam. Podia ter ganho um beijo ardente numa viela sórdida de Londres, oferecido por uma feiticeira que se encontrasse disposta a muito mais. Porém amar é ser amado, é ser beijado e ser tocado por alguém a quem retribuímos tais gestos com toda a devoção.

Podia amar Gellert, mas ele nunca veria em mim alguém a quem chamasse _'amor'_… se visse, seria a partir dos seus olhos cruéis e astutos, no seu jogo onde poder e glória são inimigos do amor e apenas se cruzam no mesmo tabuleiro para conquistar a vitória.

Percebi que o medo era o meu verdadeiro inimigo: não me deixava revelar a minha verdadeira face; desenhava um destino em que o Gellert me rejeitava, em que espalharia boatos sobre a minha anormalidade, julgando-me fraco, incapaz de possuir razão para levar o nosso projecto avante. Eu era a ferramenta vital que profanava o nosso sonho. Todavia, por entre os meus assombros, havia sempre um sonho em que eu e ele éramos amantes… fantasias repletas de ardor.

Lentamente, tornava-se penoso, até mesmo para um mestre hábil em dissimulação, esconder certos embaraços nos instantes em que há uma cumplicidade com aquele que cobiçamos. Como podia evitar ficar ruborizado quando ele surgia, felinamente, nas suas vestes lavadas e coloridas, soltando aquela fragrância quente que embebedava a mente e o corpo?

E perante tais situações ele retribuía aquele sorriso de '_eu consigo ver o que tu vês em mim, mas não te digo nada sobre tal'._

Perturbadoramente me enleava em si.

Chegou, por fim, a época em que quis começar a evitá-lo, alegando ter problemas familiares com os meus irmãos. Não surtiu qualquer efeito, obviamente.

Esgueirava-se a minha casa e fechava-se no quarto comigo, até que chegava a hora de se ir embora, deixando-me desnorteado. Logo que a porta batia, tapando a sua silhueta que desfilava pela rua, eu suplicava para que nunca mais voltasse ou que da próxima vez me mostrasse o que queria realmente de mim.

Até que as minhas preces foram ouvidas, naquela tarde chuvosa, em que ele veio mais tarde do que habitual, encharcando a casa toda com as suas botas enlameadas.

- Pega no que necessitas, Albus. - Ordenou, retirando o seu chapéu emplumado - A minha tia foi a Londres visitar uma velha amiga. Temos a minha casa por nossa conta durante uns dias e pudemos fazer algumas pesquisas.

Vacilei. Ponderei. E não resisti. A tentação de partilhar uma ou duas noites na companhia de Gellert não podia ser declinada. Deixei Aberforth a tomar conta de Arianna e apressei-me na direcção da casa da velha Bathilda, enfiando um manto e uma camisa numa mala de couro. Chovia muito mais do que eu pensava e notava-se que o Inverno progredia para lançar o seu gelo sobre as casas de Godric's Hollow.

Abrigados do frio, trabalhamos no que ele tanto queria trabalhar, estudando mapas e documentos que não nos levavam a lado nenhum mas a todos os sítios que até então visitáramos. Perdemos a noção das horas perante uma lareira gigantesca onde ardia labaredas invencíveis.

Bebíamos vinho e líamos mais umas páginas. Por vezes, o meu olhar deslizava do pergaminho para se perder no contorno dos lábios de Gellert e quando ele notava, esboçava aquele sorriso e eu corava e odiava-me a mim mesmo por me expor com tal descaramento. Será que ele conhecia as minhas intenções?

Passado minutos, o lenço de seda branca perdia-se ao lado do manto verde caído no chão e três botões da sua camisa desabotoavam-se, revelando o seu pescoço alto e parte do seu peito. Uma provocação demasiado ousada para pertencer ao mero ocaso.

Finalmente, bebendo o quarto cálice de Porto, vieram os primeiros bocejos e uma oportunidade para me retirar.

- Queria trocar umas palavras contigo, Albus. Rápidas, é claro, quero despachar esta conversa antes de irmos dormir… - A sua voz imobilizou-me.

- Sim, Gellert. Sou todo ouvidos. – Repliquei, esboçando um sorriso perfeito e sereno que não podia reflectir a tempestade que me assolava por dentro.

Surpreendendo-me, ele retirou um pequeno espelho do interior de uma gaveta e passou-mo, lançando-o, com a face virada para baixo, ao longo do tampo da mesa. Parou, embatendo contra o meu cálice, vertendo algumas gotas vermelhas para a superfície lustrosa.

- Do que se trata este artefacto? – Perguntei, tentando parecer curioso.

- Do nosso futuro, Albus.

Seria uma espécie de piada para se divertir comigo? Teria algum encanto que me denunciaria? Não me importei com isso, realmente. O fervor concedido pelo álcool, unido ao calor da sala e ao frio do exterior, dava a sensação de que o medo me tinha dado tréguas. Revelar-me traria as suas vantagens, mesmo que me conduzissem, mais tarde, a um desfecho que não desejava. Porém, o mais racional era ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer e ir deitar-me.

Enfim, lá ergui o espelho. Eu conhecia aquele artefacto, era uma espécie de mistura entre feitiços que em vez de reflectirem o nosso rosto, mostravam como se desenrolariam os nossos desejos no futuro. Rapidamente vi dois corpos, explicitamente masculinos, embalados um no outro, carinhosamente, trocando mimos, gemendo sufocadamente, com um prazer que finalmente abrira as asas para puder voar bem alto. Um dos homens tinha uma cabeleira ruiva, que se agitava como fogo, ondulando para a frente e para trás conforme o arfar da sua respiração, a boca aberta num esgar de prazer; e o outro tinha cabelos platinados, encharcados de suor, a pele muito alva, por onde escorria um fio de gotas de suor. Ao ver tal imagem, o terror e o deleite deixaram-me sem sentidos. As minhas mãos tremeram, o espelho escapou-se dos meus dedos e desfez-se no soalho de madeira. A imagem diluía-se como se nunca antes tivesse existido.

- Mas o que vem a ser isto, Gellert?! - Levantei-me da cadeira, mantendo toda a minha pose digna de cavalheiro – Quero uma explicação.

E ouvi a sua gargalhada, extremamente divertida e rebelde, martelando contra a minha decência. A camisa já se juntara às restantes peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão e o seu peito divinamente marmóreo estava exposto perante mim, o que não revertia grandes pontos a meu favor.

- Gellert, - Repeti, mantendo toda a serenidade. Ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer e ir dormir. Tinha de me agarrar a essa ideia. – Desconheço as tuas intenções mas sejam elas quais forem não serão acolhidas… O melhor é irmo-nos deitar… é muito tarde. Além disso, deves ter bebido demais…

- Sabes perfeitamente que estou mais lúcido do que tu.

E não fomos dormir. Estive ali, petrificado, vendo-o a dar largas e elegantes passadas na minha direcção, detendo-se a parcos milímetros do meu rosto para que eu pudesse sentir aquela boca ferozmente desdenhosa e a sua língua que me convidava para uma dança a dois. A mão dele percorreu o meu peito e lembro-me que quando o fez, senti um arrepio e a minha mão quis imitar a sua. Infelizmente, percebi que o meu corpo não passava de um mero suporte para se inclinar na direcção dos meus pés, colocando-se de joelhos. Por muito que o quisesse e que o amasse, sabia que ele não _podia_ partilhar o mesmo por mim e que aquilo só _podia_ ser o seu jogo em que eu era o vassalo e ele era soberano. Deveria jogar?

Começou a brincar com os cacos no chão, como uma criança, juntando um fragmento ao outro, separando-os porque não encaixavam. Imóvel, comecei a vacilar e a esquecer tudo o que me prendia à racionalidade. Os meus joelhos ajoelharam-se e os meus desobedientes dedos vaguearam ao lado dos seus, unindo pedaço por pedaço. Juntamos o vidro massacrado, que revelava os nossos rostos, lado a lado, desfigurados por cicatrizes que apenas laceravam a nossa alma.

- És inteligente, mas pareces um insolente a agir. – Sussurrou, com uma certa rispidez que não era usual para comigo.

- Até o maior dos feiticeiros tem uma certa cegueira, Gellert…

- Cala-te. - Apontou para os nossos rostos no espelho – Tu queres-me, Albus, queres possuir-me e usufruir do meu corpo a teu bel-prazer, para te satisfazeres e te libertares do que há muito se acumula. Olha para os teus olhos! Vê, quando tocas nos meus dedos, quando sentes o perfume da minha pele… olha como brilham! Não vale a pena recusares o que o teu reflexo revela. – Calou-se por momentos – E eu, entregando-me, tenho o poder de te recusar.

Agora não iria mentir nem omitir nada. Honraria somente os meus valores… e talvez os meus desejos, já que a máscara se desvanecera.

- Não me amas como eu te amo …

- E tu não permitirás que alguém te satisfaça se não te ama. – Riu-se novamente – Sonhos, fantasias contadas a quem pode acreditar nelas… Meses de pesquisa e o que encontramos até ao momento…?

Ouvi o seu riso sarcástico, contextualizando-me no novo objecto do seu discurso. Ah, sim… novamente os talismãs.

- Não encontramos nada durante este tempo todo. – Suspirou, demoradamente – Tu, no entanto, encontraste-me a mim e tens-me agora ao teu dispor como bem entenderes… mas não usufruis do teu troféu inglorioso. Poupa-lo como uma velha poupa um vestido para o usar numa ocasião que nunca chegará. Insolente! – Praguejou – As relíquias não existem, talvez se tenham deteriorado durante séculos, perdidas de geração em geração. O meio para alcançarmos a soberania desapareceu…

- Sim, talvez seja uma demanda infrutífera, mas quanto…

- O único trilho viável é acreditarmos no meu e no teu poder unidos num só. – Contrapôs, abruptamente, cortando-me a palavra – Se o sonho que desenhamos antes não se pode concretizar sem os talismãs, devemos procurar outro meio de obtermos glória. E esse meio somos nós os dois, aliados por um nó poderoso, por uma magia avançada… tu, tendo o meu corpo todas as noites durante anos e eu gozando a glória que ambicionava. E juntos, Albus, juntos… ergueríamos uma sociedade para o Bem Maior… - Apontou para os fragmentos do espelho – Vê. Acredito em contos de embalar e tu em historietas de amor… e porque não…? Nós os dois, unidos, tornando possível a fantasia.

Um desafio à realidade e até mesmo à magia: sermos criadores de um poder imenso que fazia frente às barreiras da existência, unindo-nos como amantes, conciliando o nosso dom: criando um poder insuperável.

- Fico surpreso por ouvir tais palavras vindas dos teus lábios, Gellert… - Tinha quase a aceite, sem paciência para ouvir mais nada – Mas… é muito importante saber se conseguirias mesmo ver-me como amante… vendo-me exactamente como o homem vulgar além do poder?

Apontou novamente para o espelho quebrado.

- Vejo muitas imagens naquele espelho. Poder e glória … a teu lado, para sempre.

Não respondeu à minha pergunta e eu não quis que ele o fizesse.

E também não sei como se desenrolou o episódio que se seguiu. Dei comigo a afastar os pedaços de vidro para junto da lareira, enfurecido por aceitar indigna proposta, por me deixar prender na teia de Grindewald, por me render a um beijo excessivamente intenso, que nunca antes pensara ser possível entre amantes, quanto mais naquela trama de poder. Era como dançar, sem nunca nos cansarmos. Perdermos o sentido das coisas, sem termos a noção por onde param os nossos pés. Que passo devemos dar a seguir? Onde vagueiam as nossas mãos atrevidas? O que é que elas pretendem encontrar naquele furor remexido e distante?

É esse o segredo do amor: a mente não tem resposta para o que o corpo faz.

O chão frio foi o nosso leito; Senti o seu corpo aninhar-se em cima do meu, as suas mãos ágeis a puxarem-me o cabelo com toda a fúria e os óculos a serem-me arrancados do nariz. Desapertou as suas calças. Desenvencilhei-me da camisa. Eu só procurava, culpadamente feliz, cada parte do seu corpo tão diferente do meu: nem percebia como é que alguém podia ser constituído com tanta excelência. Aquele seu coração batia, debaixo da minha mão, que tacteava pelo seu peito quente mas não muito musculado. Era um peito perfeito, sim, não um corpo de atleta, mas era aquele pedaço dele que eu ansiara, quer estivesse são ou lacerado.

O chão de mogno aquecia, ficando coberto com a marca do nosso calor. As tábuas de madeira rangiam, compondo um dueto ora com o fogo que estalava a poucos centímetros, ora com a chuva que caía contra o vidro… e por vezes tal melodia era perturbada pelos nossos gritos de prazer.

Os seus beijos embalavam-me, assim como o seu fogo, assim como a omnipotência que nos perfurava o sangue e nos corrompia em luxúria e poder.

Cravei as unhas no chão e bradei, sentindo-me pleno, ciciando doces palavras ao seu ouvido tão próximo do meu. Ele prosseguia, aventurando-se pelo meu corpo, cumprindo a sua tarefa com uma vulgaridade melíflua, sem o afinco que eu queria que tivesse. Não me podia preocupar com esses caprichos. Só queria sentir as minhas mãos a deslizar pelas suas costas nuas.

Vislumbrei, então, o olhar ausente e vago que ele mantinha no semblante, momentos depois, enquanto eu o beijava e explorava o seu peito com as minhas mãos e com a minha boca sôfrega. Um olhar triste, sem lágrimas, pintava os seus olhos. Não via nenhum fulgor.

Seria apenas sexo trivial, sem uma gota sequer de amor?

E se ele me ama e o seu disfarce frio e malévolo não me permite descodificar tais ardis?

E se ele teme tanto quanto eu o que acontecerá depois… o que dirão de nós?

Decidi pôr um ponto final naquela expedição. Deitei-me, afogueado, limpando o suor que me cobria o rosto e o corpo e recompondo os meus cabelos despenteados. Pus-me a fitar as sombras do tecto, cobrindo-me com alguma peça de roupa que por ali vagueasse.

Apertei o seu corpo contra o meu, entrelaçando as minhas pernas nas suas. Ardia em mim uma necessidade de armazenar aquele perfume caloroso na minha memória, para preservar para sempre aquele capítulo da minha vida, quer fosse o prólogo de um amor proibido ou o epílogo de uma obsessão pecaminosa.

- Gellert… - A minha boca abriu-se para lhe pedir desculpa de algo que nem sabia bem o que era, confessar-lhe que talvez devêssemos procurar a racionalidade e evitar aqueles encontros…

Respondeu ao abraço, rodeando-me a mim com toda a força que lhe restava no braço e calando a minha boca com o seu dedo longo e macio. Não estava a ser bruto, muito pelo contrário. O dedo anelar da sua outra mão percorria o meu corpo, delineando-o num trajecto sem fim ao longo de planícies suaves e oscilantes.

- Não digas nada, Albus… o mundo está ao nossos pés, não achas…?

Nunca soube ao certo a que é que ele se referia.


End file.
